TWYS 2: All for One, and One for Warner!
by flamingfakereadhead
Summary: It's been a year since the scandal of World Wide Freaks and times are changing in Burbank. However, times can change...but mentality doesn't. An Anti-Toon hate group forms to put Toons back in their place...and it's led by a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

**If you read the original first chapter, sorry for the confusion! I wanted to start this sequel off good and the original first chapter was so not what you guys deserved in a first chapter! So here it is, the new and improved chapter one! Leave a review and tell me what you think. If you are seeing this for the first time, welcome and also leave a review! Happy reading! And yes they sing the same piano rag that they do in the episode Piano Rag ^-^ In the universe my stories are set in, the Warners dont have a TV show so I work stuff from the show into the stories as if its the first time they ever happen.**

It was well after midnight in Burbank, California. The citizens of the city, most of them that is, were all in their beds sound asleep.

However, in a small pub downtown, a small gaggle of men were convened. They went about their business, laughing and carrying on, until they were joined by another man who was reading the headline of that morning's newspaper and shaking his head in disgust.

"Would you fellas get a load of this?"

The man drops the paper on the center of the table. In bolded letters, the headline read: TOON PROTECTION POLICY OFFICIALLY PUT INTO PLACE.

You see, a little over one year prior, a scandal left the executives of both Disney and Warner Bros. Studios in a state of outrage. A carnival, run by a man by the name of Mike Duvaal, held Toons (either abducted off the street or kidnapped from their own studios) against their will to put on a freakshow. In the show, each one of them put on distasteful and degrading acts, usually causing themselves pain, for the entertainment of humans. After Mike was caught and the carnival was shut down for good, the Board of Directors from each studio made sure it was the headline in every paper in the district. Once news of this scandal reached the ears of a few Pro-Toon groups, the State of California was expected to act.

And act it did. It took a year of debates, votes, re-counts, and tie breakers but the new policy was put into place. As of that day, every Toon in the state of California was considered equal to humans. They were protected by the same laws and would be treated as such. It was a time for celebration among the Toons. Times were changing.

Unfortunately, as we all know, times may change...but mentality does not. As we can plainly see here.

One of the men scoffed. "I'll never understand what this world's coming to. Who made these Toons? Humans! It's like animals being given the right to vote. It just don't make sense."

"What does a Toon care about politics? They weren't made to think. They weren't even supposed to exist!"

"You'd think we meant for them to just up and start walking around..."

The men continued to mutter to themselves as another person entered the pub. A dirty man with shaggy hair and sort of a gut. A bitter glint in his eye. Once that used to be raking in thousands a night but now wandering around looking for his next meal.

He sat there for a few minutes just listening to the men complain. One of them pokes the paper as he speaks.

"Someone outta remind these Inkspots of their place!"

The new arrival chuckled, and finally spoke.

"You know what they say, if you want something done right...do it yourself."

The group of men eyed the newcomer.

"What are you saying exactly?"

"I'm saying we do just as you suggested. Remind these Inkspots of their place."

One of the men looked curiously at the newcomer. "How are we supposed to do that? These Toons are protected by the law now."

"True. However, last I checked, the law has to prove that you did anything." The newcomer leans back in his chair with a mean smirk. "And I've spent the last year in jail thinking up ways the law would never even find out..."

The group was quiet, thinking this over, before one speaks. "Who are you anyway?"

"The names, Mike."

"Well, Mike, I like your thinking." The other men nod in agreement, all looking pleased. "What's your plan, exactly?"

Mike's smrik grows. "We need to send a message. Make an example out of one of their own."

"Got any Toons in mind?"

Mike's face goes from a smirk to an evil grin. "Three."

***************  
"Twas a guy named Joe from Kokimo, playing that piano rag!"

Yakko sang along to the upbeat ragtime tune he and his siblings played on a piano in one of the sounstages. They had been running around the lot after another successful (at least in their opinion) session with Dr. Scratchnsniff when they heard some jerk of a director yelling at his crew. When they remarked that he was being a grouch and should lighten up, they were thrown out on their butts. As usual, the Warners had decided to administer some good, old fashioned justice in the form of making as much trouble for the guy as they could. While tormenting the director, Yakko had noticed the piano and decided they should play the people a song.

Yakko spun the chair right before Wakko started singing.

"He banged the keys with his head and his knees, playing that piano rag!"

The director was red in the face, calling security and demanding the siblings be removed from the set as Dot sang her line.

"He twiddled with his toes and he diddled with his nose, playing that piano rag!"

The three of them put their arms around each others shoulders and swayed in time to the music and finished the song together.

"And when the day was done he had some fun, playing that piano rag!"

A couple of the crew members clapped, but the director looked like his head was about to explode. As the Warners gave a bow. Ralph kicked the door open, holding a net and glaring at the trio.

"Yikes!" They exclaim.

"Looks like thats our cue to split, sibs." Yakko says. He turns to the crew "In the words of a famous pig: T-t-t-t-thats all folks!"

With that, Yakko and his sibs ran for it. Ralph, still surprisingly able to keep up for a man his size, tailed them.

The Warners sped down the line of sounstages, zigzagging in and out of various sets, before coming to a dead end. They blinked. Yakko scratches his head for a moment before a light bulb appeared over him. He motiones for Wakko and Dot to follow him and ran right up the wall.

They reached the roof of one of the soundstages just as Ralph caught up. The security guard stood there, dumbfounded. "Hey...where'd those kidses goes?"

"Oh Raaaaalph~ "

"Huh?" Ralph looked up as a large shadow fell across him. His eyes widened. "Oh no's..."

An anvil landed right on top of him. The Warners ran off, giving Ralph the slip. They made it all the way to the water tower and zoomed up the ladder and right through the door.

"You know, sibs," Yakko says, slamming the tower shut. "It's getting so easy to outrun Ralph it almost isn't fun anymore." Yakko smirks at an imaginary camera. "Almost." He emphasises, his eyebrow cocked.

Wakko and Dot both run for the sofa to try and beat the other to the remote. The two younger Warners become engulfed in a cloud of dust as they fight over who gets to decide the channel.

"Gimme it, Wakko! Baywatch is on!"

"You got it last time! I want to watch the Don Knotts marathon!"

"You have it all on tape!"

"It's about the experience!"

Yakko causally walks over to his siblings and nonchalantly reaches between them, plucking the remote from both their hands.

"Sorry, but I'm deciding the channel tonight."

Wakko and Dot glare at him, arms crossed.

"Why do YOU get the remote?" Dot pouts.

"Because, sister sibling, I'm the oldest" Yakko leans in, his face in Dot's. "Which means I have the longest limbs." He adds, dangling the remote over his siblings, who cant reach due to their respective sizes.

Yakko turns his back and flips on the TV. Wakko and Dot look at Yakko, then each other, then nod once.

"ATTACK!"

The two of them pounce upon Yakko and and tackle him to the floor. Thus began a literal war for the remote. Bombs flew, rockets fired, it was insanity. Soon, however, they each ran out of things to fire at one another and reduced to old fashioned wrestling for the control. In the struggle, the remote flipped through the channels until:

"Trouble in Burbank today as a rally protesting the newly implemented Toon Protection Policy turns violent."

The three of them froze in midair, Yakko holding Dot away from him by the scruff of her neck, and Wakko biting onto Yakko's tail. They dropped to the floor and scrambled up to their feet.

"What did she say?" Wakko asked. Dot shushed him as the three kept their eyes glued to the TV. Yakko attempted to keep a straight face as he listened. He hated the news even on a good day. It bored him to tears. Today however, he was uneasy.

"-thousands in property damage as well as injuries suffered from both rally members and passerby. In addition, physical threats have been made to the city's Toons, warning them to stay inside their lots, or else. It is clear that this new policy wont be easily accepted. Toons and humans alike are instructed not to engage in any confrontation with any-"

Yakko turns off the TV and looks down at his siblings. "Who needs the news.?" He asks, trying to seem like none of that had any affect on him. "Nothin but bad news anyways."

Wakko and Dot both look up at Yakko, worry shining in their eyes. Yakko takes them both by the hand and leads them to sit on the couch with him, giving them both a brotherly squeeze. "Guys. Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." The younger two seemed unsure, but something in the comforting warmth of Yakko's hug put them at ease. Yakko hoped that his words sounded confident, because deep down he was just as worried about what they just seen than his siblings. He gave them both a winning smile. "How's about we watch something less depressing?" Wakko and Dot smile back and nod.

After a few minutes of debating, mostly between Wakko and Dot, the three sat together alternating between Baywatch. anything Don Knotts related, and the Marx brothers.

While Wakko and Dot were completely engrossed in the TV, Yakko's mind was everywhere else. He thought back to the year before when Wakko had been abducted. The sheer panic Yakko had felt. The pain all three of them went through. The things Wakko told them about his captivity. Time had made it nothing but a memory for them, but the news tonight brought it all back for Yakko.

Yakko glanced sideways at his younger brother as he happily watched TV. This whole year, Yakko had been overwhelmed by how proud he was of him. How he managed to stay the same, happy, zany Wakko he knew. Yakko couldn't imagine how hard it had been for the middle Warner sibling. It hadn't all been smooth sailing, Wakko was prone to nightmares for a while and Yakko, while trying to be less controlling and overprotective like he promised, was never able to kick the anxiety he got when one of his siblings went off alone, even just on the lot. After what happened to Wakko, he had come to terms with the fact he would never truly be at ease unless he had tracking chips planted in their heads...but they were just as happy as they have always been.

Yakko smiled a bit to himself as he brought his eyes back to the TV. He shoved the news report out of his mind and just enjoyed the night with his brother and sister. After all. They were safe on the lot. Despite being a public nuisance, there was no way the studio would let anything happen to them.

 _Wakko bounced around the lot, humming to himself and just enjoying the nice weather. He munched on a jumbo sized chocolate bar, shoving even the wrapper into his mouth._

 _Suddenly, he hears something that makes him freeze._

 _Yakko and Dot were yelling in fear._

 _"Guys?" Wakko says aloud in alarm._

 _Wakko immediately runs towards the sound of their voices and, turning the corner towards the water tower, he sees something that would made his blood run cold if he had any._

 _His brother and sister were tied up and dangling over a giant vat of DIP._

 _"Yakko! Dot! Hold on I'll-"_

 _A nasty laugh cut him off. Wakko looks up and freezes in terror. Mike was standing there with a remote in his hand._

 _"Did you really think you could beat me so easily?" He laughed. "Let's see how tough you are without your backup!"_

 _All Wakko could do was scream as his siblings were dropped into the vat._

Wakko woke up screaming just as his brother and sister are dropped to their demise. Alarmed, Yakko and Dot both wake up. Yakko instinctively jumped out of bed and climbed up to Wakko's bunk. His eyes widen in shock and worry as he sees Wakko curled up and crying.

"Wakko? What's wrong?" Yakko climbs into the bed and turns his brother over to look at him, holding him by the shoulders. Wakko looks up at his brother before sitting up and throwing his arms around Yakko's waist.

"He was back! He was gonna separate us again. He...he..." Wakko couldn't bring himself to speak about what exactly had happened. It was all just too upsetting to think about.

"Who was back, Wakko?"

"Mike!" Wakko sobs

Yakko shushes his little brother and gives him a warm, comforting hug. "It's okay, sib, it was just a dream. No one is going to seperate us. Especially not Mike. He's in the clink, remember?"

Dot had quietly poked her head up, her little eyes wide with worry for Wakko. She hated hearing him so sad; and she hated seeing Yakko so worried.

Somewhere deep inside her, Dot was angry. Angry at Mike for hurting her brother. For causing so much pain and hardship to her family. Sadness wasn't a good look for them. It wasn't fair.

Wakko slowly began to calm down. Yakko gave him a sporting look. "All dried up?" He asked. Wakko nods, sniffling a little bit.

"You promise he isn't going to separate us again?"

"Wakko. Mike and I have a very clear understanding of what would happen if he comes near us again." Yakko answered with his signature winning smirk. "That being that my mallet is gonna send his big behind into orbit."

Wakko smiled back. Yakko ruffled his head. "Get some shut eye, brother of mine. We got a whole day of zany ahead of us and we all know a Warner cant be zany without their eight hours."

Wakko snuggled back under his blanket. Yakko ushered Dot back to her bunk and made sure she was all nice and tucked in before moving to his own.

Yakko sighed as he pulled his covers over him. Poor Wakko. That news report must have gotten to him more than Yakko had thought. Turning over in his bed, Yakko thought again about what Wakko had been through.

 _Mike better have the sense to stay away from my sibs._ Yakko thought to himself. _Or I'll mallet him into next Thursday..._

It was the though of turning Mike into a greasy little pancake that brough Yakko the comfort he needed to slip off to sleep. They would be just fine. After all, they always were, weren't they?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's hoping I'm doing a decent job here...I'm updating Ambrosia a lot faster than this one. Anywhooooo enjoy! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

*One Week Later*

"Now, I just want to start by saying thats this wasn't my decision and-"

"Plotz, you've been sitting there beating around the bush for the last fifteen minutes. What's up, doc?"

Bugs Bunny leaned casually on the wall of Mr. Plotz's office, looking at the short man in an inquisitive manner as he munched on his carrot. He had been called there for a meeting with Plotz. A meeting no one had told him the reason to. As cryptic as that was alone, the rabbit was starting to get annoyed with how long the guy was taking to just spill the beans already.

The CEO cleared his throat.

"The studio has to pull the plug on your movie..." he said regrettably. Bugs slipped off the wall, almost falling down in shock at the news. "Are you serious?"

Mr. Plotz nodded solemnly. Bugs moved up to the desk, placing his hands flat against it.

"Mr. Plotz, you can't!" Bugs pleaded. "The other Looney Tunes are so excited. This is gonna break their hearts!"

"I tried to fight it, I really did. It's just...with the protestors and boycotts of the animated industry lately...the studio doesn't feel confident making a film that isn't going to make any money."

Bugs was completely floored. Never in his entire existence had something like this happened. "So the studio is just gonna roll over for a bunch of maroons who are throwing a fit because they cant treat us Toons like dirt anymore?" He asked. "This is insanity!"

Mr. Plotz sighed. "This is just as hard for me to say as I'm sure it is for you to hear. I'm sorry, Bugs."

Knowing that was the final word Bugs, sighed as well. His ears drooped down. "I know. I just don't know how to break it to the others..."

"If it's any consolation, the studio has every intention of restarting production once all of this ugliness dies down."

"Yeah...thanks TP..." Bugs said dejectedly, trudging from the office.

***  
Bugs had his eyes planted to the ground as he slowly made his way home. He stalled as much as he could. He still had no idea how he was going to tell his colleagues the news.

He was so wrapped up that the sudden BOOM from the water tower almost gave him a heart attack. Looking up, he saw a tidal wave of popcorn head straight for him. As it hit him, Bugs hopped onto a surf board he pulled from behind his back, riding it until it stopped. The Warner trio each popped their heads out from the popcorn.

"Is this enough?" Wakko asked the eldest innocently. Yakko crossed his arms and raised an annoyed brow at his brother. "You know, somehow I think we'll manage." He replied sarcastically.

Bugs, momentarily distracted by the tomfoolery, chuckled. "You kids sure do go big, I'll tell you that."

The siblings noticed Bugs and grinned.

"We're having a movie night. Wakko was in charge of popcorn."

"I noticed." Bugs hopped down off the board and the Warners pulled themselves out of the pile of popcorn.

"How's it hanging, Bugs?" Yakko asked.

Bugs's ears drooped again as he remembered what brought him over here. "Ehhh, not too good. Plotz just broke the news that the new Looney Tunes movie is getting the plug pulled."

The Waners all wore matched looks of shock.

"Why would they do that?" Dot cried. "Everyone loves your movies!"

"Not lately, kid. People have been protesting the animation department. Since that policy went through, a lot of people dont want anything to do with cartoons anymore."

Wakko fumed. "That's not right!"

"Maybe. But its reality." Bugs said with a sigh. "You kids enjoy your popcorn. I gotta get home."

With that, Bugs continued to make his way back home, his ears hanging low in defeat.

Dot looked up at Yakko. "Why is everyone being such jerks about this?" She cried in frustration. "It's not like any of this is hurting them!"

Yakko sighed. He hated his siblings knowing about all this stuff, but he knew that keeping them ignorant was wrong. Look what happened last time. "I dont know, sis."

Wakko plopped down to the ground and crossed his arms, staring at the ground sadly. "It's not fair. We didn't do anything to deserve being hated..."

Yakko looked down at his siblings and their forlorn faces and felt his heart squeeze. He suddenly wore a big grin in an attempt to cheer them up. "Come on guys! You know how dumb people can be! This will all blow over in a few weeks and then everything will be back to normal."

Dot and Wakko didn't look convinced. "You think?" Wakko asked hesitantly.

"Yakko Warner doesn't think, sib, he just knows. Besides," he smirked. "When has peoples opinions about us ever mattered before?"

Wakko and Dot look at each other. Dot shrugged at Wakko with a small smile on her face. "He's right, ya know."

Wakko smiled. "Yeah...I guess you have a point."

"Come on sibs. Let's get back up to the tower and find the butter."

Wakko jumped excitedly to his feet. "Ooo! Ooo! Can I be in charge of the butter too!?"

Yakko looked at the invisble audience with his eyes half closed before turning to his brother. "Ahhhhh, maybe I should do the butter, kay Wak?"

***  
Three days later, Mike walked into a Pool Hall, smirking to himself at some old familiar faces. His two goons from the first story that no one remembers were playing pool in the very back. They both stopped as his shadow fell over the pool table.

Ian, the taller of the two, was shocked. "Mike? You're outta the slammer!"

"Yeah yeah no thanks to you disloyal slugs. Bailing as soon as the cops rolled in. You're lucky I need your help or I'd really give you a piece of my mind. Both of you buffoons follow me. We got some brats to dip."

***  
Mike and his goons sat in Mike's beat up sedan as Mike watched the Warner Bros. lot through a pair of binoculars. He had just filled his cohorts in on what he had been up to since being back.

"Anti-Toon movement, huh?" Ian laughed. "I didn't know you were into politics, Mike."

Mike scoffs. "Like I give a hoot about politics. It's just a cover. The city will be so wrapped up in arguing sides that no one will have the time to notice anything else." Mike chortled. "That gives me the golden opportunity to put my REAL plan into action."

"Gee, Mike, you sure you dont want to run for office? You got that ulterior motive thing down."

Dale blinks at the binoculars dimly.

"You think it's a good idea to be spying around here after-"

"Can it! There they are." Mike snapped.

Mike watched through the binoculars as the Warners zipped around causing mayham for mayham's sake. Just seeing them made his blood boil. "I'm going to make those stupid kids pay for getting my locked up." Mike snickered. "Lucky for me the goverment's stupid policy doesn't stop people from caring about a guy borrowing a bunch of inkspots to do their jobs..." He grinned. "All it took was a little kissing up to the warden and I got out 5 years early for good behavior."

As Mike bragged, his cohorts chuckled menacingly. "Let's go grab those kids now while no ones-"

Dale got cut off by Mike smacking him on the back of the head. "Don't you remember last time, nitwit? Those annoying brats are way too good together."

"How are we gonna get em, then?"

Mike shoved the binoculars in Ian's face. "You see that tall one over there?" He points to Yakko, leading his siblings as they ran from an angry Ralph. "If we're gonna do anything, we gotta take care of that one first." He turns to Ian and Dale, a smirk on his face. "That's where you two come in."

"What? Why do we gotta be the ones to off the kid?" Ian grumbled.

"Because I can't set foot anywhere near the studio without getting caught, stupid!" Mike yelled, delivering another smack to the head. "Besides, no one will recognize you two. You weren't in the first installment long enough to leave an impression."

Ian and Dale rub their heads and nod.

"Got it, Boss. We'll get the kid outta the way for you." Dale said.

"Good. Once their meddling older brother isnt around to call the shots, getting rid of the other two will be easy."

Ian and Mike go to get out of the car.

"One more thing boys. Make sure that once you have the others you bring Wakko directly to me." Mike glared at the middle Warner sibling through the binoculars. "I want him to know exactly who was behind their defeat." Mike grinned an evil grin.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe the day has come that I'm asking this question, but, how come you're not eating, Wakko?"

The Warner Three sat at their kitchen table. Yakko and Dot had been munching on their bowl of cereal, before noticing that their brother hadn't touched even a scrap of food. By this time, he usually would have eaten the entire fridge. Literally.

Wakko had his chin resting on the table, his eyes tired and droopy. The middle Warner sibling had been up all night with nightmares again. "I'm just not very hungry, I guess."

Yakko and Dot traded looks of complete bewilderment. Yakko zipped over to the water tower door and stuck his head outside, looking around.

"What are you doing?" Wakko asked.

"Looking for the flying pigs. I must have missed them."

Yakko zipped back over to the table and crossed his arms, looking down at Wakko. "What's up, brother sibling?" He asked. Yakko suddenly becomes cross. "Did you eat the hairy stuff growing in the rafters again? I thought we had an understanding."

Wakko shook his head. He got up from the table. "Can I go visit Scratchy?"

Yakko's eyes go a little wide. That sure came out of left field. "Why...?" He asked.

Wakko crossed his hands behind his back and looked at the floor, twisting his foot. "No reason."

Literal alarm bells went off in Yakko's head, appearing in the air above him. "Do you want Dot and I to tag along?"

"No, no. It's fine." Wakko insisted, trying to evade his older brothers probing. Like he had much of a chance at that. Once Yakko noticed something, it was over. "I just wanted to go visit."

Wakko tried to force a wacky smile on his face, but he could see in Yakko's eyes that the elder didn't buy it for a second. However, Yakko knew that in a game of stubbornness, his younger brother was a worthy foe. He sighed. "Alright." He relented. "Just keep an eye out for anything screwy..."

As Wakko zipped out of the tower, Yakko watched him go with his arms crossed, staring at his retreating form suspiciously.

* * *

The studio shrink had just gotten to his office to prepare for his day of sessions. As he flipped on the switch he shreiked in suprise to see Wakko sitting patiently on the couch, his hands folded on his lap.

"Vakko! How did you- never mind. Vat are you doing here?" The doctor asked, annoyed that he couldn't even sit and drink his morning coffee before one of the Warners came to torment him.

Wakko blinked. "I came for a session." He said in his calm, Ringo like voice.

Dr. Scratchnsniff opened his mouth to retort, but lost his words when he realized that Wakko was just...sitting there calmy like the old man had always dreamed he would. "Vait...you actually vant to talk about zomsing?"

Wakko nodded, looking at Doctor Scratchnsniff innocently.

"Zis...zis is a trick, ja? Any zecond Yakko and Dot are going to burst out of mien mug aren't they?"

Wakko shook his head.

The doctor hesitated, before he slowly sat down in his chair. "Alright...vat vould you like to talk about?"

Wakko gulped. "I dont sleep well anymore. Cause of nightmares."

Dr. Scratchnsniff frowned, pulling out his notepad. "How long have you been having zis issue vith nightmares?"

Wakko sat across from the doctor, uncomfortably. He had been in Scratchnsniff's office more times than anyone could count; but this was the first time he had come in here taking it seriously. It was so out of character for the Toon that he almost felt a little shy for the first time in his life. He could tell this was a weird experience for Scratchnsniff as well, but at least the doc was able to just roll with it.

"Off and on...for the last year." He admitted quietly.

"Have you told your ziblings about zem?"

"Only a few times...but I don't ever tell them exactly what happens."

"And vat happens?"

Wakko twiddled his thumbs and looked down at the floor. He was silent for a few moments. For a minute Dr. Scratchnsniff thought he was going to lock up and not tell him anything, though the psychiatrist was just grateful to actually be able to have a normal session with one of the Warners. He would take what he could get. Finally, Wakko took a deep breath.

"In the really bad dreams...Yakko and Dot get...D.I.P'd..." He mumbles.

"Iz zis zomsing zat you zink is a real pozibility?"

"No...yes...kinda?" Wakko pondered. "Yakko says that there isn't any way Mike would ever come near us again...but..." The middle Warner sibling trails off as Scratchnsniff raises a brow.

"Do you think Yakko vould ever have told you zat if he didn't believe it vas true?" As crazy as the siblings were. As totally bizzare and nonsensical they could be, one thing Dr. Scratchnsniff always knew to be true about the eldest Warner was that his love and loyalty for the younger Toons was unquestionable. He had no doubt that Yakko would never allow a threat such as Mike to get anywhere near his siblings.

Wakko pondered that for a moment. Dr. Scratchnsniff had a point. "No..." he replied. "He would get his mallet and smack Mike clear to China..." As Wakko spoke, he started to feel comforted by the thought, an ever so small smile tugging at his face. Wakko thought about Yakko and how brave he was. The middle Warner would give anything to be half as good as his older brother.

"Zats right. I zink the only vey to stop ze bad dreams eez to face zem. Its perfectly normal to be afraid, but ven you have zees dreams, try and remember zat zey are only dreams and zey cant hurt you."

Wakko pondered for a moment, his tongue poking out, before smiling a little more. "Like bashing Dream Mike over the head?" He asked.

"If zats how you would face him, zen certainly bash him over ze head."

Wakko grinned. "I guess I could give ita try!"

"Good. Now. Do you feel better?"

Wakko jumps to his feet, his head nodding so fast you could hear it rattling. "Yeah. Thanks Scratchy!"

And after getting on his tiptoes, clasping his hands on his cheek, and giving the doctor a sweet, albiet cartoony, kiss on the forehead, Wakko darted off.

Scratchnsniff grumbled a bit at the kiss, but was glad to see the middle Warner sibling was feeling a bit better.

Now if only he could get Yakko and Dot to take a session or two seriously...

* * *

Yakko strolled down the lot, his hands in his pockets and whistling "The Merry Go Round Broke Down". He very rarely went out without his siblings, but with Wakko at Dr. Scratchnsniff's, and Dot was glued to their tv, the eldest Warner sibling was bored out of his mind.

As he strolled, Dale and Ian watched from behind a dumpster. They had been trailing the Warners for days, waiting for a moment when Yakko would be alone. They had begun to think that the younger two were stuck to their brother like glue until now.

"There he is!" Dale whispered. "Lets go get the brat!"

He started to get up, wielding a baseball bat. Ian grabs Dale by the collar and yanks him back down. "Hold on, nitwit. Remember what Mike said. This kid may not look like much but he's trouble." He watched the eldest Warner as he sauntered away with this signature, causal gait. His eyes closed in contentment. "Set out the traps."

They snuck carefully after Yakko as he walked, managing to deftly move ahead of him and set a bear trap in front of him, which Yakko easily stepped over without even opening his eyes. Dale and Ian groaned in irritation.

As Yakko stood, leaning on the wall to catcall a pretty lady with a "HellOOOOOOO NURSE!", Ian and Dale were positioned on the roof above him, sliding a safe off of it to fall on Yakko. Yakko, being rebuffed by the woman, simply shrugged and zipped away just as the anvil would have landed.

Ian and Dale face palm and follow.

Their last attempt to incapacitate Yakko was a bomb in a gift wrapped box labeled "To Yakko". He picked it up and looked toward an imaginary audience with a bored expression. "Gee where have I seen this trick done before?" He asks sarcastically, before walking over to where Ian and Dale sat disguised. "Ahhhhhh, do you mind?" He asked, offering out the box for them to hold. "No problem." Dale answered, taking it.

KABOOM

As Dale and Ian were launched into the air, Yakko stood there with his hands behind his back, standing tall with his signature smart aleck expression, waiting patiently for them to drop back down. As their screams became closer, Yakko gracefully took one step to the right as they landed on the ground, blackened by the explosion and seeing stars.

Yakko leaned down, his hands still behind his back.

"You want to finsh the shtick or should we skip to the part where you tell me why your following me?"

"THAT'S IT!" Ian screamed, hopping to his feet. Yakko seemed undisturbed by the angry man, just standing there with his snarky smile on his face listening. "FORGET IT! WE'RE DOING THIS THE OLD FASHIONED WAY."

"Im trembling." Yakko said in a monotone sarcastic voice, his brow raised as he smirks.

Dale jumps up and they both go to grab Yakko, who swiftly brings an extra large mallet down on the both of them. He freezes in the air long enough to turn to the imaginary audience again.

"What a fun outing this turned out to be."

With that, Yakko zipped off.

Thus began a chase around the lot. Yakko seemed to put very minimal effort into his speed, seeing as both Dale and Ian were even slower than Ralph.

The goons turned a corner to see Yakko casually leaning against a wall. "Okay boys. You win. I'll come quietly."

Dale and Ian chuckled menacingly and advanced towards him, only to fall directly into a hole Yakko had placed right in front of them. The eldest Warner smiles to himself and shakes his head. "Doesnt anyone look down anymore?"

Yakko dusted his hands and stood there proudly, thinking he had won, not noticing a shadow fall upon him from behind.

"That takes care of that." Yakko said, before suddenly being shocked by a Toon gun from behind and falling unconscious to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Wakko zoomed down the lot, in much better spirits than he had been when he left the tower. His talk with Dr. Scratchnsniff had been a major help, reaffirming the comfort in Yakko's words. Though it wasn't enough to make his nightmares go away, he was at the very least a little less afraid of them than he had been.

As he thought about how he would probably be able to get some much needed sleep that night, he heard someone call out to him.

"Wakko! Hey, kid!"

Wakko froze mid-zoom and turned towards the sound, grinning as he saw Chester, Octavious, and Mickey all smiling at him. Dot stood there too, waving Wakko over.

Wakko quickly joined them. "Hi guys! What are you doing at Warner?"

The three older Toons shared uneasy looks.

"Well, uh, thats why we were looking for you guys." Mickey said. "It's Bugs."

Dot and Wakko shared confused expressions.

"What's wrong with Bugs?"

"Daffy says he hasn't come out of his trailer in a week." Octavious said, frowning with concern. "Ever since Plotz gave him the bad news about the Looney Tunes movie"

"All the Looney Tunes have been trying to get him to come outside, but he's too down in the dumps to listen." Chester said sympathetically. "We figured if anyone could help us cheer him up, its you kids."

That was when they realized the conversation was lacking a certain...chatter. Chester looked around.

"Where's your brother, anyhow?" He asked.

Wakko and Dot shrugged.

"Beats me." Dot remarked. "Last I heard he was going off to take a walk. He's probably off chasing some skirt around." The youngest Warner rolled her eyes. "Boys. Go fig."

Octavious chuckled. "Well, im sure 2 Warners are just enough for the job."

Mickey beamed. "Great! Let's go!"

* * *

When they got to the live in trailer's on the studio lot, they found the entire Looney Tunes collective all gathered outside with worried looks on their faces. For such a nonsensical gang, this wasn't a flattering look.

"Thank goodneth!" Sylvester cried, seeing Mickey and his backup. "Glad you're finally here."

"Maybe, I say, maybe you can talk some pep back into that bunny." Foghorn added.

"We can't even get him to crack even a smirk." Daffy said sadly.

"Don't worry, folks." Mickey said, smiling encouragingly. "I'm sure we can get him back on his feet."

"I do hope so." Granny said. "He's taken the whole thing the hardest out of all of us."

"We can handle it." Dot said. "In the meantime," she turned to Tweety. "Could you see if you can find Yakko and let him know we need his help?" As confident as Dot was that they could cheer Bugs up, Yakko's way with words would be just what the situation needed. He always knew exactly what to say to cheer someone up.

Tweety nodded happily. "Aye aye, Capitan!" The little bird saulted before taking flight off of Granny's shoulder.

Mickey waved for the rest of the gang to follow him, carefully opening the door and stepping inside.

The trailer was spiffy and cozy looking. The studio had made sure that all the Toons had comfortable living spaces to spend their downtime. Though Wakko preffered the water tower by now, he couldn't deny the amenities were nice. A bed, a full kitchen, a small living room area. It was like a little house on wheels.

Slumped in the armchair, Bugs hadn't even acknowledged that they had entered. He just stared at the ground, his head propped up on his hand. He didn't even look sad anymore, he just held an expressionless stare at the rug. As if he had reached a level of hopelessness that drained even his sorrow from him.

While the rest of the group stood back, Mickey took a seat in the chair next to his old friend. He offered Bugs a winning smile in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Hiya, pal..." He said gently. "How you holding up?"

Bugs' eyes flickered towards the famous mouse for a second, acknowledging him with a shrug before bringing his gaze back to the floor.

The other Toons all shared sympathetic looks. Chester came forward, standing next to the chair. "Aw, come on now Bugs." He said. "I know it doesn't feel to great now...but the studio will restart production soon, im sure. They're on your side."

"Not enough to stand up for whats right." Bugs replied, bitterness coating his usually calm, collected voice. "They just don't want to lose money..."

Bugs sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose for a moment.

"What's this world coming to..." He looked up at the wall in front of him. At the collection of photos, trophies, his Emmys. "I remember the glory days...when we toons could bring happiness to a whole room just by walking in. When our cartoons brought people together instead of tearing them apart." He paused. "When we were...wanted." he finished sadly.

Mickey and Octavious shared a look. It was clear that the three oldest Toons in the room were all thinking about the same thing. The days when cartoon characters were new and exciting. Back when they were in their prime.

Mickey placed a hand on Bugs' shoulder. "There's still people out there that love us, Bugs." He said softly. "Maybe not many...but they're out there."

"Maybe. But it's not like their putting up a fight for us. Face it, Mik, all they see is a bunch of washed up splotches of ink."

A sudden determined look came onto Wakko's face.

"Then let's prove them wrong." He stated.

Everyone looked over at him, confused. "What are you talking about, kid?" Chester asked.

Wakko walked out into the middle of the room. "If they aren't going to fight for us, then we'll fight for ourselves." He turned to Bugs and pointed at the wall of memories.

"You say they think we're washed up. That it's all over. Well, let's remind them why they loved us in the first place. We'll put on a show. A big show and have a whole rally! We'll play cartoons and perform and make people laugh just like we were all drawn to. We're going to perform on OUR terms. Not theirs. We're going to show them that we ARE equals."

Dot was struck to see Wakko talking like this. He wasn't usually the vocal one. The one taking a stand. That was usually reserved for their brother.

While the others looked doubtful, Bugs and Wakko shared a look. Suddenly, it was as if all the color had returned to the forlorn rabbit. "Yeah..." he said thoughtfully. He stood. "Yeah!" He stood up quickly, hitting his palm once with a gloved fist. "Let's do it!"

Mickey looked hesitant. "Gee...I don't know. What if it gets ugly?"

Bugs turns to his old friend, fixing him with a determined stare. "Aren't you done being pushed aside like some prop? Don't you want to prove to those maroons that we're more than just tools for entertainment. They can pass all the laws they want but we'll never get their respect unless we do soemthing. Remember what happened to Wakko and Octavious? What happened to YOU?"

Mickey cringed, remembering the attack he fell victim to. His gloved hands clenched for a moment as he thought the whole thing over. Then, the same look of empowerment came over him.

"You're right." He said. "Let's show these people we won't take this lying down..."

* * *

The little yellow bird circled the lot, trying to pinpoint the eldest Warner sibling. Tweety's tiny wings flapped vigorously with effort. He was about to give up and assume Yakko had gone off the lot, when he saw the Warner outsmarting two dumb looking men, causing them to fall into a hole in the ground. Tweety chuckled and was about to fly down there when he saw something that made him freeze. That dirty buffoon Mike was walking up behind Yakko.

Before the bird could even call out, he saw Yakko get taken down by a cheap shot. Mike didn't even have the guts to face the eldest Warner head on...

Tweety had half a mind to peck the mans eyes out, but held it in. "I gotta go tell de utters!" He cried aloud, flying as fast as he could back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh. The writer's block is strong with this one. Sorry for such a short chapter, guys, I'm working on getting myself out of the creative slump.**

It had all happened so fast...the stabbing pain in his back...the sudden paralysis that overtook him as electricity rushed through his animated body...the blackness that swallowed him as he fainted.

Yakko groaned and put a gloved hand to his head. Boy, he hadn't had a headache this bad in...come to think of it...he had never had a headache this bad.

The eldest of the Warner three lay there with his eyes still squeezed shut due to how much his whole body ached.

 _Oh, man._ Yakko thought to himself. _So this is what it feels like to take an anvil to the head. I owe Charlie Sheen an apology..._

Yakko slowly opened his eyes, still dazed from his takedown. His vision was a tad blurry and everything around him sounded slightly muted. He couldn't remember anything after sending those two dopes down the hole...

He attempted to sit up, but meerly slumped back down again as his already blurred vision went even more out of focus and his head throbbed. Yakko groaned, turning to his side and curling up in a ball, squeezing his eyes shut again in hopes it would sooth his noggin.

It was at that point, he heard the sound of voices around him. His hearing was still muted enough to where he couldn't make out what was being said, but it seemed like Dale and Ian had been pulled out of the hole and were being yelled at. Yakko opened his eyes again, and saw the blurred figures of the three conversing men, before the roundest of the three approached the eldest Warner, extending out his hand to grab him. Yakko weakly attempted to move away, but found his vision going dark as he passed out again.

* * *

He regained full consciousness sometime later. He instantly became aware of the fact he was no longer on the lot. He was laying on a smooth, cold floor. He opened his eyes, instantly coming face to face with an uncomfortably familiar sight. A large circular stage in a big top tent. The toon slowly got to his feet and stood in the middle of the ring, his eyes roaving around.

The place had definitely lost what little luster it had due to the year of neglect. The wooden beams were rotting, there were holes in the tent, and the whole place just stank of mold.

 _Such a shame to see good real estate go to waste..._ Yakko thought sarcastically.

Though, beneath his cocky demeanor, Yakko felt his stomach tighten a bit at his surroundings. What was he doing back...here?

He heard the heavy footfalls of someone walking up right behind him.

"Have a nice snooze, inkspot?

Yakko's ears twitched to a familiar nasty voice. One of his gloved hands tightened into a fist as he felt his ink start to boil.

 _Keep it cool, Yakko...stay zany._

Yakko took a death, silent breath to compose himself, turning around and coming face to face with Mike's leering expression as he loomed over the eldest Warner. "Long time no see" The ex-ringlinger taunted.

"Not long enough." Yakko shot back, reaching behind himself for his mallet, only to yelp and jerk his arm back as he was shocked. "What the-?"

It was then that Yakko realized he was wearing a metal cuff on his wrist.

"What's the matter, Warner?" Mike taunted. "Lost your edge?"

Yakko glared up at him. "You big coward." He growled. "What? You afraid of losing a fair fight?"

"I wouldn't call it fear as much as learning from my mistakes. You see, inkspot, getting you out of commission is the first step in my plan for revenge on you and your stupid brother and sister."

"Ha! My sibs are tougher than you take them for. Hardly matters though," Yakko crossed his arms with a superior smirk. "Cuff or no cuff, I wont be hanging around this dusty old burlap sack." Yakko went to shove past Mike, but was grabbed by the tail and brought eye to eye with the man.

"Oh, I'm afraid you'll be hanging around this burlap sack for a very long time." He said, his eyes bright with malice. " You see, Warner, I've been doing some digging on you. I found out about a certain extended stay you and your siblings had inside your little tower."

At the mention of his 60 year confinement, Yakko felt a small queasy feeling in his gut. However he didn't waver as he glared back at Mike. "Yeah? We had a long vactation at Hotel De La Warner Bros. So what?"

"You think your such a hot shot...prancing around showing off for your stupid brother and sister." Mike continued. "But I know what scares you, Yakko..."

As he spoke, Ian and Dale appeared. Dale pulled a rope, allowing a curtain to fall away, revealing a small, confined metal cell with a big ACME label on it. Not a single window to be seen. Just like the water tower. Yakko eyed it nervously, before Mike grinned a nasty grin. "Let's see what a big shot you are when you have no one to run that mouth to..."

Yakko felt his whole body freeze as Mike's intentions clicked.

No. He couldn't. He couldn't go back in the dark. Not again. Not alone.

Yakko squirmed desperately, his eyes widened with pure terror as Mike dragged him to the cell and tossed him inside. Yakko hit the wall painfully and slid to the ground.

"No...No!" Yakko cried, getting to his feet and running towards the door just as it slammed shut, swallowing the toon in complete and utter darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**MY CHILDREN. I HAVE RETURNED. Sorry for my long absence. Life has been a little crazy. Never fear though, for I have clamored back onto the wagon! That being said, enjoy! The second part of this chapter is a little weak and for that I apologize. I planned out the first half a LOT more and it shows. x.x**

 **DISCLAIMER: There is a part of this chapter that may not make sense if you have not read a one shot I did called "Mickey's Misfortune". It wont mess with the overall story at all but if you would like the little extra context, give it a read c: All of my Warner Bros/Disney Fanfics are supposed to be assumed to be all in the same universe and this considered to be "cannon" in the TWYS Storyline. (Yeah even Ambrosia. For continuity's sake you can assume that it takes place much later than TWYS and TWYS2)**

"I gotta say, doc, this may actually work!"

Mickey, and Bugs stood on Sunset Boulevard handing out fliers for the fundraiser show Wakko had pitched to them earlier that morning. After just two hours, they had already received a large number of support. Aside from the occasional toonist jerk blowing them off or muttering darkly as they passed by, the overall success so far had already done wonders for Bugs' mood. Mickey was delighted to see his old friend in better spirits. It was so rare that he ever saw the side of Bugs he saw hours before; and he made it a general rule to keep it that way.

"I'll say!" Mickey said with a gleeful chuckle. "We're almost out of fliers!"

"I always knew Wakko had some great idea bouncing around in his brain. He sounded just like his brother. Yakko's gonna be real proud when he hears about this show."

Bugs noticed a little girl pull on her mother's hand and gesture with excitement towards the sign further advertising the show propped up next to the old cartoon stars and beamed. The wonder and joy in her eyes was a refreshing sight in the face of the ugliness going around the city as of late. However, the smile faded as Bug had a thought. "While we're on the subject, Mick, have you seen Yakko at all today?"

Mickey frowned a little. Now that he thought about it, he actually hadn't seen nor heard from the eldest Warner all day; and he was sure that he would be wanting to talk about the show with them. In addition, it had already struck him as odd that Yakko wasn't with Wakko and Dot earlier. Even though he had been following through on his promise to ease up on his over protective habits, he preferred the company of his brother and sister over almost anyone else. Mickey could count on one hand the amount of time he saw the head of the trio without at least one of his siblings.

"Now that you mention it...no..."

Bugs shared a concerned look with his fellow toon. Thinking back, he hadn't seen Yakko since he told the Warners about the Looney Tunes movie being shut down. The rabbit quickly buried that thought and gave his friend a confident smile.

"Aw, what the heck are we worrying about? It's Yakko Warner! There isn't anyone out there he can't handle. Even I wouldn't want to face off against that kid."

Mickey looked unsure for a moment, but found himself agreeing with Bugs. They HAD left rather quickly after Wakko had his idea. Tweedy hadn't even made it back yet before everyone had raced off with their own task.

"You got that right. He's probably out somewhere giving some poor old crank a headache."

Mickey chuckled at the thought before seeing something that made his entire demeanor fall from happy to horrified. His eyes grew wide and anything he had been thinking was suddenly wiped from his mind and replaced with fragmented, panicked thoughts.

On the other side of the street Mickey had spotted a face he had been trying to forget and, up until now, had only seen lately in occasional nightmares. All at once a waterfall of horrible memories flooded his head. The sound of cruel drunken laughter, the dank smell of sewer water, the burning sensation of a painful mist of D.I.P. Mickey felt his legs begin to buckle, but managed to hold it together and clear his throat. Somehow, the famous mouse managed to get some words out smoothly.

"Bugs? How about we head back and make some more fliers."

Bugs raised a brow at Mickey, confused and a bit worried at the sight of his sudden mood shift.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Yep. Yep, totally fine. It's just that time is money, you know?'

Bugs followed Mickey's gaze as the mouse stole a poorly hidden glance across the street and realized what he was looking at. The rabbits eyes widened for a moment before looking back at his friend.

"Is that the guy?" Bugs asked in a firm, crisp voice.

Mickey didn't answer; but he didn't need to. The look on his face was confirmation enough.

"Let's just go before he-"

"Well look who it is!"

Mickey cringed at the sound of the painfully familiar mocking voice. The man had spotted them and made his way across the street.

"Long time, no see! How ya doing, Inkspot?"

Mickey avoided eye contact with the man and instead was looking anywhere else.

"...Hello." Mickey managed.

Bugs stood beside Mickey and fixed the man with a stare that could freeze the entire ocean.

"Can we help you?" He asked in a dry, calm voice that seemed to give off more danger than yelling ever could. The Looney Tune subconsciously allowed a hand to hover over his Hammerspace. He wasn't going to start any fights; but if this guy chose to escalate things Bugs would be more than happy to swing his mallet.

The man breezed right by Bugs as if he was part of the background and read the sign. He chuckled. "Fundraiser huh? Cute. The boys and I will be there for sure. We love a good show."

Mickey was still avoiding any and all eye contact with this guy but Bugs refused to waver.

"I wouldn't advise that." He said cooly. "It's not a place for people with hateful ideas. Anyone looking to cause trouble would find some they don't want."

"Aw, come on now. That doesn't sound very much like someone looking to, what was it your kind keeps saying...coexist?"

"We both know it's not my _kind_ that's the problem _doc._ "

The man locked eyes with Bugs, who didn't even blink. There was a moment of silence as the two had their own nonverbal face off.

"What's the matter, doc? Not feeling in the mood to fight?" Bugs asked, taking a step closer. "Or can you only fight with toons when you catch them outnumbered after dark?"

The man said nothing for a moment, then brushed past Bugs, checking him a bit with his shoulder. Bugs watched him go and gave a curt nod after him.

"That's what I thought, ya maroon."

Bugs and Mickey watched him disappear into the crowd. Mickey cleared his throat again, composing himself.

"Don't worry about him, Bugs, his type isn't worth it."

He gave Bugs a small smile.

"But...thanks pal."

"Don't mention it, Mick. If we let bozos like him know we aren't intimidated they'll just scurry back to wherever they came from. They're all talk."

Bugs playfully punched Mickey's shoulder.

"Let's go make more fliers. We're burning daylight."

* * *

"Voila!" Dot exclaimed proudly, stepping back to admire their handiwork on the soundstage wall. She and Wakko had just finished a huge mural for passersby to see detailing all the information on their show.

Wakko grinned a wide grin as he too took a moment to admire the mural, thinking about how great show was going to be for the toon community. As excited as he was to see everyone warm up to the idea right out of the gate, what he was really looking forward to was telling Yakko. The middle Warner was sure his brother would be ecstatic; and a secret part of Wakko hoped that it was going to make his older brother proud.

"When do you think Yakko will get back? I can't wait for him to get a load of this!" Dot said, practically jumping with joy.

"I dunno." Wakko answered, a small frown coming over his face. It was starting to seem a little odd. Yakko usually didn't stray far from the younger Warner's for very long and usually told them if he was expecting to be gone for a while. "Where did he tell you he was going again?"

"He just said he wanted to take a walk." Dot admitted. She hadn't thought much about it but seeing the sudden look on her brother's face was starting to make her second guess herself. Still, ever the optimist, she smiled. "I'm sure he'll be back soon and we can tell him all about your idea! He's going to love it!"

Wakko smiled back at his sister sheepishly. "You think?"

"Yeah! I don't know where that stroke of brilliance came from," Dot teased playfully, "But you sounded just like him."

Wakko smiled his trademark lopsided grin while his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. he was about to answer when a sudden interruption in the form of Tweedy came barreling down towards them from the sky.

"Warners! Warners!"

The two younger siblings looked up as Tweedy hovered directly above their heads. The little bird was very distressed and was so tired from searching for them that he looked ready to fall right out of the air.

"Hi, Tweedy!" Dot said, holding out her hand for him to perch on. "Did you see Yakko?"

Tweedy landed in her palm and looked at the both of them in pure panic.

"I...I saw...he...hole...zap...fall down..." Tweedy gasped for air due to his exhaustion, barely able to speak about what he had seen.

Wakko and Dot traded confused looks and shrugged at each other.

"Jeez, Tweedy, get a hold of yourself." Dot said. "What are you talking about?"

Tweedy took a moment to steady himself, before taking a huge breath.

"Yakko was giving these two lunkheads the slip over at soundstage 10 and he got him from behind with a Toon Gun. He never saw it coming. There was nothing I could do. He's got him!"

Both Wakko and Dot felt their ink freeze. Wakko's head had begun to cloud with panic.

 _No...No...Tweedy had to be mistaken._

"What are you talking about, Tweedy?" Wakko urged. "Who has Yakko?"

Tweedy met Wakko's gaze, his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Mike!"

Dot put a free hand to her mouth to stifle a pained scream of shock and fear. She immediately began drilling the small bird with question after question but Wakko just stood there, staring off into space. Dot's voice grew fainter and fainter to him as a ringing in his ears took over and he completely locked up.

 _No...he can't be back. He was arrested. This can't be happening. Not Yakko. He couldn't have...No one beats Yakko...No one!_

Wakko began to shake and fear enveloped the boy as he realized his worst nightmare was manifesting right before his eyes.


End file.
